According to existing methods of frame building construction, a concrete foundation is formed on which wooden floor joists are laid. Walls are constructed on the foundation and floor using wooden wall studs, and a roof is constructed on the walls using wooden rafters, beams and trusses. These methods require skilled carpenters and high quality wood materials, both of which are increasingly expensive. There is therefore a need for a system for framing houses or other buildings which uses prefabricated steel framing and which is quick and easy to construct.